Lucky
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend" Takes place during iDo.  My first songfic, enjoy! Lucky by Jason Mraz


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this, it's my first song fic. I honestly don't think it's that good but it's worth a shot (:**

**The song is Lucky by Jason Mraz. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Carly killed it with the song and everyone cheered when she made her big finish. Carly's a great singer, but nobody except for Fredducini knows that I could sing too. I wasn't planning on letting him find out but he walked on me singing in my bedroom with my guitar. I made him swear that not to let anybody else know about my secret.

"Let's hear it for my little sister Carly Shay!" Spencer shouted into the mike and everyone cheered once again. "Now who's ready to Gordon and Jodi get married?"

"And who agrees that my butt is not flat?" there was this awkward silence that made Spencer depressed.

The wedding ceremony went smoothly, even though it was boring as hell.

Then Freddie went up and took the mike, "Hey everybody! I hoped you all enjoyed the wedding!" they all cheered.

"Well Gordon requested that I perform a little song for him, since I'm his best man." I looked curiously at him. "But I wanna do a duet with one of my best friends, Samantha Puckett!"

Everyone cheered and turned to look at me. I was horrified.

_That nub!_

"What? No! No, no, no, no!" I tried to run away but Spencer picked me up and brought me to the stage. "Spencer! Let me off!"

"Come on, Sam." Freddie smirked at me and held my hands.

"You are so gonna pay for this." I muttered into his ears.

"Come on, you have a great voice!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. What song?"

"I know you know this song."

The music started and I recognized the tune. It's one of my favourites. How does the nub knows my favourite song?

* * *

><p>He started the song. He sounded a little nervous.<p>

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

Man, this boy can sing! His melodious voice is like music to my ears.

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

The crowd cheered him on to continue and he sang the next line with his new found confidence.

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

I started the next verse as nervously as him.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

I gave him a smirk.

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

He smirked back as we sang the chorus together.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

That line was just plain weird. But why do I feel that it's so true? _I am not into that nub like that! _I keep telling myself that. The audience cheered louder. I must say, Frederly isn't as half bad as I thought he would be.

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

We walked to different sides of the stage and looked at our audience with a big grin plastered on our faces.

**They don't know how long it takes**

_**( They don't know how long it takes)**_

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

_**( Every time we say goodbye)**_

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

That part was so fun to sing, our voices harmonized perfectly.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

We walked towards each other.

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

I looked into his warm, brown eyes and it felt like I was lost in them. They were like pools of chocolate with a mysterious hint in them.

**Lucky to be coming home again**

He held my hands and a shock of electricity went through my body. I ignored that feeling and made a mental note to kill him after the song for holding my hands. I have no idea why I did not tear them away from him, it just felt so right at that moment.

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

Nonetheless, we continued singing and gazing into each other's eyes.

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

I felt myself blushing and looked down to avoid his glance.

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

We finished the chorus by dragging the last note longer than usual. He released my hands and walked back a few steps.

**Freddie's POV**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

I began my part as I gingerly step away from Sam.

**To an island where we'll meet**

She has a voice of an Angel.

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

I was lost in her beautiful, mesmerising eyes just now. They are like a pair of shining, magical blue orbs and I could just spend hours staring into them.

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

She started the next line confidently.

**Though the breezes through trees**

And that's one of the things that I love about Sam Puckett. Her boldness, her confidence. The way she just lose herself into a song.

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

I absent-mindedly leaned on the pole at the corner of the stage and stared at her. I feel kinda creepy looking at her singing and swaying along to the music.

**As the world keeps spinning 'round**

She spun herself as she sung this line. Her gorgeous golden locks bounced and I realised that she has the most beautiful smile.

**You hold me right here, right now**

She looked like she's having the time of her life. I almost forgot to sing the chorus.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

A sudden surge of courage surged through me as I walked towards her.

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

My eyes were locked on hers but we still continued singing.

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek.

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

We sang the last line like it was the most perfect moment in our lives.

**Ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh**

I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard gasps followed by cheers from the crowd. It took her 3 seconds to respond and I smiled into our kiss when she did. Our lips moved in sync for around twenty seconds when we pulled apart. She had a dazed look on her face and I smirked at her.

_She's probably gonna kill me after this but I enjoyed it while it last. _

_Thank you, Wisconsin._

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Is it good? Is it bad? :) Hope I didn't make Freddie sound like a douche for kissing Sam, but I just wanted to show the bold side of him (:<strong>


End file.
